Augustine Vampire
Augustine Vampire refers to a vampire that has been, or currently is, a subject to the many experiments carried out on vampires by the Augustine society. It also means a Vampire that feeds on their own kind when they're injected with the Ripper Compound. Damon Salvatore is the latest Augustine vampire following Jesse. It is revealed by Wes Maxfield in No Exit that Damon is his Subject Zero after being injected with the Ripper Compound, which is what Elena was going to be injected with and become, before she was saved by Stefan. In No Exit it appears that Damon is able to keep himslef in control as long as he feeds every 8 hours on vampire blood, any more extended period of time will result in Damon becoming rabid and have no control over his urges and will feed on any vampire he can find. Damon is the first vampire to be injected with the Ripper Compound, Wes calls Damon, his Subject Zero/ Patient Zero. Creation A human being should be turned into a vampire by the typical procedure, then there are two ways to turn a normal vampire into an Augustine Vampire. The first method involves selective feeding of particular types of blood which seem to affect both their psychology and physiology, increasing their strength and driving them to feed on vampire blood. The process takes a few days to complete. The second method is much faster and is simply in injecting a vampire in the body with the Ripper Compound that will donate to his thirst for the blood of vampires. History Whitmore experiments In the Cell '' Maxfield experiments In ''Monster's Ball, Maxfield runs some experiments on Jesse who has completed the transition to vampire but has not fed for three days. Jesse continuously questions his immense hunger throughout Maxfield's observations. Maxfield comments that Jesse is a "perfect candidate". In Dead Man on Campus, Jesse is able to escape from Maxfield and attacks his roommate Aaron due to his heightened senses. Caroline and Elena promise to teach him to make use of his abilities, starting with healing Aaron. As he and Caroline dance, he finds himself being urged to feed on her. He then confronts Dr. Maxfield as to why he wants to "feed on the girl that I like?". Maxfield explains that he was able to "modify" his physiology so that humans won't be his prey. Jesse attacks Damon but as Damon remarks he is stronger due to his age, Jesse proves him wrong and begins to feed on him. Jesse is ultimately killed by Elena in an attempt to save Damon. Caroline is saddened by his death as she and Elena promised to help him. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Damon Salvatore is injected with the Ripper Compund an d then Feeds on Joey (another Test subject) to the point where he feeds so hard he rips his head clean off in just a matter of seconds. He is the only known Augustine Vampire in existance due to Jesse Being killed by Elena. Damon may have the ability to control his Augustine Vampire urges around those he has strong feelings for such as Stefan, Elena and Enzo. The episode ends as Damon stares mencingly at Enzo, Both realizing Damon feeds on his own kind. In No Exit, Enzo has been turning people into Vampires for Damon to feed on as Enzo's calculated that Damon needs to feed on vampires blood every 8 hours otherwise Damon will become rabid and feed on whatever vampire he can find. They turn a Human and then when he has transitioned, Damon feeds and then rips the vampires head off. They're then trapped in the house by Wes and The Travellers, Wes then has one more test to do, which is seeing how long his Subject Zero aka Damon can last without vampire blood before feeing on those he cares about, as Enzo is trapped with Damon. Enzo proceeds to chain Damon to a chair so that he does'nt feed on Enzo. As Enzo calls Stefan and Katherine in Elena's body, Wes then appears and shoots Enzo so that he can see how his Subject Zero fairs with being chained up and how much stronger his urge is than Jesse's. Damon easily breaks free from his chains in a matter of seconds which suprises Wes, Damon then attacks Enzo, but he is able to knock Damon down but Damon instantly gets back up to attack Enzo. He then feeds on Enzo and does'nt stop until The Travellers then increase the acidity in Enzo's blood which makes Damon throw-up his blood, Damon then shouts at Enzo to leave so Damon does'nt kill him. Later on Damon is seen looking severely depressed and upset after having to force his last friends to leave him, Stefan and Katherine then arrive, to which Damon seems angered by this as he does'nt want to feed on them. When Stefan tells Damon he's not leaving him, Damon then displays his Augustine Vampire appearance to scare them off to no effect as Stefan says 'I'm not scared of you Damon'. Katherine then enters and tempts Damon to feed on her by cutting her hand, though Damon is able to resist the urge for a long time, he eventualy gives in and he begins to feed on Katherine, Stefan attempts to stop him, but to no avail. Katherine then kicks Stefan a stake to kill Damon, though Stefan does'nt consider killing Damon an option and then cuts his arm with a piece of glass to lure Damon away and then snaps Damon's neck. Physiology Augustine vampires possess the same physiology as regular vampires, though they have a hunger for vampire blood and appear to be strong for vampires their age. The urge to feed on other Vampires appears to be strong that it affects their personality when they feed, this is seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart, when Damon becomes an Augustine Vampire, as when he feeds on Joey he no longer seems to retain any of his personality, this is because the Ripper Compound causes the subject to become a Ripper. When they feel the urge to feed on other vampires. For example when Damon feeds on Joey, Damon says nothing when Enzo tells him to stop as he loses all of his persona and the ability to communicate when he feeds. Powers & Abilities Augustine vampires possesses the standard powers of a vampire although to a heightened degree. * Super Strength - Augustine vampires, even those who are just days old in terms of vampire age, are physically much stronger than humans and most vampires and grow stronger with time. They can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. Despite being far younger, Jesse was able to overpower Damon Salvatore as result of being genetically enhanced by Dr. Maxfield. It seems that the source of their superior strength is that they feed on vampire blood as well as human, doubling their strength. It is unknown how they would fare against a hybrid, a transformed werewolf, or an Original. *'Super Speed' - Augustine vampires possess the same speed as average vampires; able to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can turn on and off emotions and humanity. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire' or Sunlight - The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. * Wood - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. Elena was able to kill Jesse by driving a sharp piece of wood into his heart. *'Vervain' - The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic' - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Known Augustine Vampires Trivia *They are the vampires to vampires. *Augustine vampires are comparable to the Reapers depicted in Blade II. Like Reapers, Augustine vampires are a race of genetically engineered "super-vampires" that possess superior strength, increased bloodlust, and who feed on both humans and vampires. *This new species is similar to the species in the second book from the Salvation trilogy of the books. In the second book Unspoken genetic vampires serve as the main antagonists. *Damon is the first main character to become an Augustine Vampire, this is most likely because his character suits the effects of the Ripper Compound. It is unknown, as of this moment, if he will display the enhanced abilities that Jesse displayed. *Augustine Vampires were probably created in the likeness of Mikael. *Damon Salvatore is the only living Augustine Vampire in exsistence. As Jesse was killed by Elena to save Damon. *They appear to have much greater strength as diplayed when jesse a few week old vampire was able to beat Damon with ease. Though Damon is now an Augustine Vampire with 171 years behind him it's unknown how strong he will be. Though it will be displayed in the episode No Exit. *Damon is Wes's Subject Zero. *Damon is the first vampire to be injected with the Ripper Compound, as Jesse was conditioned to feed on vampires using Enzo's blood. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Species